Formation of deposits and clogging in flow channels can be challenges confronting almost any application involving vaporization of a liquid having a tendency to form solid deposits. One exemplary application is the vaporization of fuel oil such as might be performed prior to introducing the fuel into a combustion chamber. Vaporization of fuel oil is difficult because the temperature for complete vaporization is similar to the temperature at which breakdown of the fuel can occur. Introduction of an atomized spray into the combustion chamber, in which atomization can be achieved by using high fuel pressures or by atomization into compressed air, represents an exemplary alternative, but high pressure or compressed air systems are often undesirable due to the increased parasitic power cost, the equipment requirements, and/or the noise associated with providing the high fuel pressures or compressed air. In addition, atomization approaches are typically not suitable for applications where vaporization is needed such as applications where the fuel oil is not combusted. The problems associated with vaporization can become even more apparent when implemented in applications spanning wide operating ranges. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus capable of vaporizing liquids over wide operating ranges without forming deposits, clogging flow channels, or requiring high fuel line pressures or utilizing compressed air for atomization.